My Best Friend is?
by CookieTower
Summary: Like grilled eggplants and fish paste. The message said. "W-what?" Matthew muttered. What does eggplants and fish paste have to do with anything? "Way to ruin the moment, Al." - Matthew and Alfred are best friends. If Alfred confess, what will happen? AU
1. Chapter 1

Well, this is another 'I'm-sorry-for-the-late-update' fic. And well, this plot is kind of bothering me for quite some time now. It'll be a 2-3 chapter fic. It won't be so long. So yes, this story is based on a song but I'll mention the song in the next chapter. :P

But first, I present this...

**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers: Hetalia not mine.

...

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

**...**

In the seventh month of the year, on the first and fourth day, two baby boys are born to two couples from two different countries.

The Williams couple is a fairly happy couple residing in the nation Canada. The couple had their nephew living with them for unknown reasons but nonetheless treated the boy like their own. When Mrs. Williams was found to be pregnant, they were very excited – especially the adopted nephew for he had always wanted a baby brother.

On the first of July that year, Mrs. Williams gave birth to a healthy baby boy. They gave him the name Matthew. When the child turned two, the family migrated to the United States because of the Williams family heads' work.

In the country of the brave and free, a bubbly male child is born to the Jones household. The Jones had only this child, Alfred, ever since. They lived near the wife's sister though, so the boy grew up like he had big brothers – one of his cousins being the closest to the child.

One day, the Jones decided to go to the park. They brought along Alfred's favored cousin and drove off. It was a fine morn, that day, and the Williams also wanted to take a look around their new neighborhoods' place of leisure. The two wives met and their children also got close.

Matthew's 'big brother' and Alfred's cousin didn't seem to get along well though.

Soon enough the young ones grew up to their sixth year and became inseparable. It was very cute in everyone's opinion and their mothers always loved to dress them up alike. In those days, their closeness was innocent and entertaining.

"Mattie will be with me forever!" Alfred beamed, blue eyes bright and happy, "Together!"

His friend was busy playing with his white stuffed bear and just turned to him with a "Huh?" and a sweet smile.

"Mattie~!" the boy squealed and tackled his friend. The two went rolling around with cute grins and giggles.

Yes, it was so adorable back then…

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

I'll leave it like this for now. But I'll have the next chapter by tomorrow. The next one will be the actual story, it will be fairly longer than this because it's sort of like a oneshot. It just needs a prologue, at least, I think it does. :P

But yeah~ I hope you'll like this...? Please review?


	2. Chapter 2

It seems tomorrow became today. Found out I won't have time to go online to post it tomorrow so I might as well post the next chapter now. :\

**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers: Hetalia not mine.

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>Present time<strong>

**...**

Matthew was busy writing an essay about the crystallization of maple syrup. It was due for next week but he figured finishing it now would do him wonders. He searched on experiments involving crystallization and how pure maple is supposed to crystallize. Since maple syrup is basically sugar compounds suspended in water, it is impossible to do so unless you add sugar or if you use fake maple syrup…

Why the hell did he choose this topic?

Grumbling, he just shut down his laptop and flopped down on his bed where his best friend, Alfred, was equally busy pigging out on the pancakes he forced Matthew to make for him. They were having a sleep over again and this time they are gonna hang out at his house.

It may be weird for some but Alfred and Matthew have regular sleepovers at least once a week. Their parents didn't mind though since they were friends even before they can speak. Honestly, no one cares whatever they do because they all see them as a good example of camaraderie, companionship and brotherhood.

They have become inseparable after all and they might as well live to the expectations. Both knew each other well like the back of their hand. The saying 'the more you spend time with someone, the more you start to look like each other' was also true for them. They looked very much alike except they have slightly different shades of blond for their hair, different hair lengths and different colored irises. Matthew thinks it's because of the glasses that they look alike. If one were to look closely or if they knew them very well, they can tell Matthew has a fairly smaller frame than Alfred and was a tad bit shorter. But there is a giveaway physical trait that would easily point out which is which:

Matthew has a gravity-defying piece of hair curling to the side of his face and Alfred has a very stubborn and weird cowlick.

"Hey Mattie~" Matthew snapped out of his thoughts and looked to his best friend, "It's cold!"

Matthew sighed, "Then go under the blankets." he said, dumping his weight fully on the bed and rolling to his side. He wanted to get some sleep now. He has been on his laptop for quite a while and school was nothing but a drag for him today.

Though Matthew and Alfred looked alike, they had very different personalities that sort of complement each other. While Alfred was a loud, boisterous, popular teen, Matthew was quiet, reserved and pretty average. This was just usual characteristics in school but at home, Matthew seemed more confident. It was a wonder how they get along but everyone loves their pairing just fine.

(There was a Hungarian girl who always hyperventilates whenever they were together so Matthew took it as a good thing.)

His side of the bed sunk even lower and he felt arms wrapping around his midsection. Alfred was pulling him into a hug and then covered themselves with Matthew's comforter. The smaller groaned; he hated being this close. It always made him too hot and uncomfortable but Alfred feels just fine.

There's another difference. Matthew loved the cold while Alfred loves the heat. That is why the taller blond had a more sun-kissed complexion than the other.

"Alfred…" Matthew squirmed, "Let go. You know I hate being too warm."

"But it's sooo cold!" the other replied, nuzzling into Matthew's hair. "How can you like this temperature anyway?"

Annoyed, Matthew turned and pushed Alfred away from him along with the comforter. With a prolonged sigh he felt around his body and found that he was quite sweaty. Matthew hated sleeping drenched in sweat and damn it, he hates sleeping in the warmth.

He always broke out a sweat easily. That is one reason he hated the heat so he started shedding off his clothes leaving only his boxers on; after which, he dropped himself down on the bed again and started fanning himself with his hands.

Alfred was still recovering from the push Matthew gave him – somehow he had managed to trap himself under the comforter – and tried moving about blindly on the bed to get it off. But of course, because of the lack of eyesight, he slips and falls over Matthew.

"Al!" Matthew shouted, "Get off of me!"

"I-I would," the trapped teen choked out, "But I can't get up!"

Letting out another annoyed sound, Matthew pushed Alfred off again, stood up and ripped the comforter off of his friend. He threw the comforter near the pillows and crossed him arms in front of his chest. After a while, Alfred finally managed to arrange himself and stared at the half-naked teen in front of him. Alfred grinned.

"Wow Matt, you look great~" Alfred purred and wink at the irritated teen before him. "Think I should strip too?"

Matthew didn't seem to be bothered by his friend's words and just rolled his eyes, "Go to sleep, Alfred."

And with that, the smaller of the two went to close the lights and slipped back onto the bed. Sure enough, in just a minute or two, Matthew was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Matthew felt extremely uncomfortable when he woke up. He stretched his left arm to turn off his alarm and reached for his glasses. Putting it on, he felt a dead weight keeping him from standing up. Once everything came into focus he turned and saw Alfred sleeping peacefully beside him… He was also trapped in a very close hug. Breathing out, he tried to pull out his right arm from between him and Alfred and started shaking his friend.<p>

"Alfred…" he trailed, "Wake up, we're gonna be late."

Alfred answered with a groan and pulled Matthew even closer. Growing irritated again, Matthew tried to wriggle his way out. He only made it up to the point where he his face met Alfred's chest. Somehow Alfred managed to pull tighter and snuggled Matthew's hair.

Matthew felt strange… very strange.

So he just opted for a more effective way of releasing himself from Alfred's sort of intriguing embrace.

He slipped one of his arms under Alfred and brought the other one over his friend. Matthew then pulled Alfred into a hug as well then…

Well…

Somehow Matthew was able to throw Alfred out of bed. Alfred just groaned.

"Wha? How'd I ge'ere?"

"Just shut up, Al." Matthew sighed, promptly getting out of bed and into the bathroom. "If you treat me like a body pillow every time then you won't just meet the floor next time. I'd throw you out of the window." Sighing again, he slipped into the shower. Alfred got up from the floor and muttered something in reply. Matthew was not able to hear clearly it because the sound of the water drowned out everything.

"_Probably just cursing._" And with that, he got out of the shower butt-naked.

Matthew strides to his closet and pulled out a pair of boxers and pants and slipped them on. After, he snagged his favorite hoodie and slipped it on too. It was red with a white maple leaf print. It always boosted his Canadian pride whenever he wore it. Once done dressing, he turned and saw Alfred was watching him with an odd smile.

Matthew raised a brow, "What?"

"Well," Alfred started, making his way to the bathroom and closing its door but not before saying: "You have a nice ass."

The dressed teen just stood there, baffled.

"What the hell was that?"

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

So I think this won't be just 2-3 chapters... Around 5-6 short chapters maybe since I feel that placing everything in one or two chapters won't be too exciting.

But whatever. :D BTW, I changed the title and summary. And oh, if anyone is wondering what song gave birth to this abomination... It's called... nah. I'll tell you guys later. :D/shot. It's in my language though, so I don't think most of you would know the song.

I hope this update would suffice for now. Please read my other stories if you have the time.

And please, please **REVIEW**. I wouldn't know if you liked the story otherwise.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter threeeeeee~ for some reason I like writing this story. It's a lot easier to write than my other story. :| Or probably this is just to pass my writer's block. I am clueless with my other story. This chapter is not proofread... so is the rest of my works. :P Also thank you to all who have read and liked the story so far. I hope this chapter doesn't disappoint you.

**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers: Hetalia not mine.

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

Their school library was very much living up to anyone's expectation: It was silent. There were a few voices ringing around every now and then but other than that, the shuffling and flipping of papers, footsteps and moving of books, it was quiet.

Our teenage Canadian was thankful for this because the library has always been his silent haven. He loved books and their school library was huge. The place was perfect for any school-related work. But of course, there are some who abuse the secluding effect of the library and perform 'unspeakable-things' – Matthew had walked in on some whenever he was looking of a more abandoned area. He cannot complain though. He understands fully well that a campus full of unstable hormones will do these things.

Even he had done these.

"_But never in a library_," Matthew thought as he scurried away from yet another obscene couple, "_Not even in school!_"

The library wasn't so full of these horny teens. Matthew just happens to pass by those few teens every single time. Again, he cannot blame anyone because he did choose to go to an abandoned corner of the library. It's no wonder he sees them.

Finally finding a corner of his own, he sets down his belongings on a table and plops down to one of the chairs. His cellphone vibrates and he sighs. It was a message from Alfred saying where he was and he already left for home without him and '_at least tell me when you go, you bitch'_. Matthew chuckles at that and sighs in relief.

Frankly, Matthew is glad Alfred is not with him today. They have always been together but somehow going to the library with the other was quite embarrassing. Alfred's loudness was one reason but the actual reason was related to the scene a few moments ago. A while back, Matthew and Alfred had walked in on another pair of intimate teens but that one was unique – it was a homosexual couple… male homosexual couple. Alfred had laughed it off and asked Matthew if it aroused him which made him pale abnormally and falter.

Matthew was puking chunks for hours after that.

He doesn't understand why Alfred had to rant on about same-sex marriage while his friend was bent over a trash bin they had found in the library though.

He didn't have anything against same-sex marriage – or gay couples – but the thought of him liking what he sees wasn't very good for his stomach.

Shrugging, the Canadian just pulled out his laptop, books and papers and set for doing his homework. As his wallpaper pops out in front of him, Matthew falls out of his chair. The image on the laptop was particularly embarrassing but was adorable at the same time. It was just a picture of him as a child embracing a pillow about his size. The pillow was covered with an American flag pillow case. His best friend would always say that whenever Matthew hugs the pillow, Matthew is actually hugging him.

Of course, as a child, Matthew played along, got extremely attached to it, went as far as to kiss it and refused to sleep without it. Also, when he sees the flag high on a pole he would cry and beg people to put Alfred down.

Matthew isn't so amused by the memory but Alfred is positively delighted by it.

"He must have changed the background last time he went over." The Canadian murmured, pulling himself back to his seat. "Where did he get the photo anyway?"

"Mom."

Again Matthew fell to the library floors in surprise. Looking up, he found a grinning blond staring down at him, offering him a hand. The Canadian muttered a small thanks and again slid himself to his seat.

"I thought you said you went home?" Matthew asked, eyes fixed on the laptop screen as he changed the wallpaper to a nice shot of the Niagara Falls. "And how did your mother get that photo?"

"Nah, I had practice. I actually thought you'd be home before me." Alfred replied, pulling and sitting on another chair across Matthew. "And no, got the photo from _your _mom."

Matthew raised a brow at that and understanding dawned at him after a few moments and nodded. He had forgotten that his best friend calls his mother 'mom' for some reason. Their families had been very close to each other since childhood so he guessed it was because of that… which reminds him of the lengthy phone call his mother and Alfred had last night.

Without looking away from the laptop he asked Alfred; "What were you and my mother talking about last night?"

Alfred hummed, Matthew could hear flipping of pages from in front of him, "Talking 'bout you."

This roused the Canadian's curiosity, so he pushed his laptop away for awhile, "Excuse me? You were talking to mama about me?" Alfred nodded, not looking away from his book, "And why would you talk to her abou- **What are you looking at**?"

Alfred looked up and met eyes with a rather enraged Canadian. "Your baby photos?"

Matthew spluttered, "Wha- Where d-did you get those?" he demanded; intent on pulling the book away from Alfred but his friend just swatted his hand away. "Give that to me. Now."

"No way, Mattie." Alfred huffed and continued flipping through Matthew's pictures while batting Matthew's hand away, "Mom work hard on giving me a copy of these."

"Mrs. Jones?"

"No, your mom." Alfred replied curtly, still browsing through the photos. He enjoyed looking at them very much. "Wow, Mattie, your still as cute as you were before~"

Matthew rolled his eyes and tried to ignore Alfred's coos instead. His friend was just being his usual blissfully obnoxious self. Returning to his laptop, he begins to type out his essay for the crystallization of maple syrup…

Maybe he should make a few experiments before writing about it?

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

"I can walk myself home, you know" Matthew mumbled, kicking every rock in his way in frustration.

Alfred laughed heartily, "After falling down a flight of stairs? Not a chance, Mattie."

"I am not **that **clumsy!" the smaller of the two shouted. "Who would have seen that rag anyway?"

"Um, anyone with eyes," Alfred retorted, smiling at the pouting blond beside him. "You could have seen it too."

Matthew huffed and walked a little bit faster than Alfred. He was treating him like a child again. It's not like he hated it… okay, maybe he does but it wasn't all that bad. Sometimes he liked the pampering and attention but nowadays it went from simple teasing to something more… awkward… to him at least. It just felt weird and comforting at the same time. And he is thankful for Alfred catching him before he fell through another flight.

Matthew squeaks when Alfred squeezes one of his butt cheeks. Before he could even react, Alfred pulls Matthew by the hand towards his house.

"We're home!" Alfred announces, pushing the doors open and meeting a woman who looks a lot like Matthew only with longer hair. "We're home mom!"

"Welcome home, sweetie." Mrs. Williams chuckles; pressing a kiss to both of the boys' cheeks. "Staying for supper, Alfred?"

"Thanks but I can't mom," Matthew grumbles at that, somehow the intimacy between Alfred and his mother was giving off weird signals. Alfred continues, "Mom will tie be to bed if I don't go home before dinner!"

Mrs. Williams nods and Matthew just sighs and smiles. Whatever were those weird signals, he didn't mind much. Matthew loves being with these people and if seeing him this close was part of the package then he didn't care. If he had to choose, he would love to live with Alfred but the uncanny thoughts and feeling won't just go away.

Somehow, he feels like he is going to throw up.

"Well, I gotta go," says Alfred, snapping Matthew away from his thoughts as his friend gives him a quick peck on the cheek, "See you tomorrow Mattie!" and the doors shut closed.

The Canadian teen awkwardly rubs the kissed spot with the back of his hand. He was blushing but he didn't notice. For the nth time that day, Matthew sighs and made his way for his room but not before his mother calls for him.

"Matthew dear, would you please call your brother? I think he said he will sleep over at a friend's house tonight but I am not so sure… and come down for dinner after, all right?"

"Okay, mama."

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

Matthew had called his brother but it was short. Francis says he will sleep over at a friend's house but he didn't get the name. All he heard from his brother before hanging up was a 'goodnight' and a smooch sound. A voice in the background sounded angry and he could make out a few profanities. The voice sounded familiar but Matthew decided not to waste his neurons from thinking. After dinner, Matthew helped his mother with the dishes and watched television with his father for awhile then bid them both a good night.

Before going to bed, Matthew checks his homework for the day one last time to see if he hasn't missed any. After, he climbs into bed and sets his alarm. His phone vibrates and he reaches for it. It was another message from Alfred.

_Gudnite Mattie~ =3=_

Matthew laughs and types out a reply:

_That's so gay, Al. And goodnight to you too. :)_

Matthew yawns and puts his phone into silent mode before settling in. In record time he starts snoring softly. He didn't get to read Alfred's reply:

_Of course. ;)_

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

Well~ yeah. I love you, America. heart. heart. But yeah, third chapter over.

**Please REVIEW. **It helps me a lot because it makes me feel loved. Also so I can see if the story is loved as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Aha~ I thought I updated this already. Then when I came to check on it I was all: "What?" No really. But anyway here you go. And thanks for the love you're all giving this little story. It helps a lot. :3

**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers: Hetalia not mine.

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

It was days like these that he just wanted to become invisible right then and there. He wouldn't deny the fact that he _is _invisible most of the time but somehow this god-given talent slash curse of his always had bad timing.

To any normal teenage kid, this day was just like any other day – boring and lagging in class as usual. The stereotypical seating arrangement was somewhat ensued. The teacher sounded monotonous and completely gave off an 'I-really-don't-want-to-do-this' aura that made the students groan and impatiently grumble as the clock ticked away.

Somehow he felt like the clock was mocking him with each second that seemed to pass longer than the first. The slow pace only irked him to fidget more at the uneasiness.

Why isn't he transparent yet?

He wasn't reciting actually. The teacher looked uninterested at the few students who raised their hand to answer or give a question. In fact, he thinks the teacher will not notice him at all even if he was seated directly in front of the teacher's table… but it wasn't the teacher making him uncomfortable.

He tried to listen in to the discussion as hard as he could and distract himself by taking down notes and even raise his hand shyly whenever a question was thrown (though he was always overlooked). But the discomfort continued on and he just wants to get over with this subject and move on the next class where the uneasiness would be gone.

It always came back though.

The next class, World history, was the only subject that didn't make him uncomfortable these days. Truth is, he had felt this discomfort for quite awhile now… around more than a year but it was never this intense until several days ago.

He couldn't bring himself to complain outright though; he was too shy to do that. He cannot deny the urge to just change seats for once. He had sat near the teacher all his life and it couldn't possibly hurt to sit a few rows back or even farther. It wasn't like the teachers would freak and worry if he sat somewhere else. Besides, he was rarely communicating with his seatmates anyway. He sighed at that. Actually, he was quite desperate just to start a friendly conversation with someone but now he is desperate to get out of his current situation by any means.

Someone was watching him.

Not just the glance-and-turn-away kind but the stare-until-holes-appear kind.

Surely things have changed around him a lot. He knew this as an unquestionable truth in life but that does not mean the changes do not bother him.

If anything, **this **change bothered him.

A lot.

He started fiddling with his pencil and impatiently tapping his foot. He made a wary glance to his right where the cause of his discomfort was still eyeing him with great interest.

In their younger days, he would always see this person looking at him at some point. They would lock gazes and throw happy grins at each other. They would poke each other for something they needed or out of boredom. They would occasionally chat quietly and snicker when the teacher caught them (it was easy since they sat near the school authority). Nowadays though, the stares can never be deemed innocent anymore.

Matthew shivers at that.

Alfred was still staring at him – cheek resting on his right palm, eyes fixed on his friend – with a smile that was nothing like the grins of yesterday… well, perhaps not literally yesterday because this was the same smile the day before and the day before that. And the day before that. And the day before that.

"A-Al," Matthew whispered turning slightly to his right to which Alfred's grin widened. "Do y-you need something?"

His best friend could have smiled wider if it was possible but instead, he gave a lowly chuckle. "Nothing really. Do you?"

"Uh, no… but you've been staring for awhile now," he paused, considering adding the past several days as part of 'awhile' but swallowed and continued, "I-is there something on my face?" _something on my face that has been there for __**days**__?_

Alfred shook his head and sighed. He stretched his idle arm to Matthew and stuck out his index finger. He bent slightly to reach but eventually managed to poke his disturbed friend's cheek. The smaller of the two flinched at the contact, spluttered uselessly and blushed cutely. Alfred smirked.

Choosing to ignore Alfred for real this time, he returned to his note-taking. Really, these changes – particularly in his best friend – were alarming him. It was like the American's eyes were stuck close to him and seemingly undressing him. Alfred had seen him naked countless of times and only recently has his friend sent random sexual innuendos.

Every smile Alfred makes already have different meanings to him. Almost like his best friend didn't see him as he had before.

His mind wandered back to their previous sleep over. He was pretty sure that was when all this boldness had started. Adding it up to what has happened the past few weeks, it was rather obvious. It was a wonder how he passed them all off as friendly gestures. He didn't think Alfred would _swing _that way.

Everything made sense now. He calls his mother 'mom'. He talks to his parents on the phone regularly to the point that he rarely answers their home phone. The strange obsessions (e.g. baby pictures, et cetera, et cetera). Uncanny signals. Intimate bed positions… that sounded wrong but that was it. The Canadian was sure now. It took him a long time but he finally has it.

_My best friend is gay._

Matthew's head fell to his desk.

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

"There you are Mattie!"

Matthew jumped and turned around warily to see his best friend who was hardly seen through the thick bustling of the students in the hallway. He could see a few of Alfred's fan club trailing behind him – most of which were girls. One had clung to his best friend's arm after several attempts. Said fan was removed smoothly without being offended by Alfred to advance further to Matthew's locker. After, Alfred managed to lose the rest of the group with a few words and his famous grin. Matthew felt sorry for the girls since according to his latest discovery, Alfred had the hots for him so…

"What am I saying?" he muttered to himself, feeling his stomach churn.

Alfred had reached him a few seconds later and an arm was casually draped over his shoulder, pulling him away from the crowd. Matthew felt something was about to happen. Whatever it was, he knew he has to prepare himself. He took in the other's look through wary glances and found that Alfred was beaming. When his friend caught him staring, he chuckled, making the smaller blush.

Almost immediately, he blanched as his stomach churned greater than before.

"I have practice later so you have to go home by yourself today."

"Al, you make it sound like I won't be able to."

"Hmm, but you'll miss me~"

Matthew turned to Alfred sharply looking nothing less than annoyed. They stopped on their tracks. They were in front of the library entrance and the taller of the two started pulling the other to the facility.

"Alfred," Matthew began, keen on removing the arm holding him. "We live in the same neighborhood, go to the same school, have the same classes and blah, blah, blah. I won't miss you."

Alfred made a mock offended look and pushed Matthew away playfully. "How could you! I even let you sleep with me!"

"Don't say misleading things, Al." the Canadian snapped, whisking away from his friend, walking to an abandoned corner. Alfred followed him with a worried look. Once seated, Matthew started working on his final paper for the crystallization of maple syrup. His teacher had liked his work and decided to use it for compilation. He read through the document several times for any grammar mistakes and vague points that needed to be elaborated.

All throughout the first few minutes, Matthew was distracted, almost forgetting about his companion. Suddenly, his laptop was pushed away and hands grasped his shoulders firmly. He brought his head up in surprise and came face to face with a serious American.

"This guy is in love with you, dude." Alfred stated, voice stern but earnest. "Matthew Williams, I love you."

The Canadian just looked at him with wide eyes. The confession was really out of the blue but it felt real enough…

Too real that he started packing his things and ran away from his dumbfounded friend.

He wasn't ready for this.

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

Did you know I'm only halfway through the song? :P Yes, I'm going by the verses here and somehow I managed to get to the first chorus. :P The song is, well, maybe later.

**Please review!** Really, so this story will know its purpose in life. Whether to die or live on.


	5. Chapter 5

Is this a late update? ;_; Anyway, thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites everyone! I tried(?) to follow the advices I got regarding my use of verb tenses... eh, I don't really know if anything is different here. xP Sorry. ;_;

**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers: Hetalia not mine.

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

It was rather a beautiful day outside. The sun was high up in the sky with a few clouds blotted here and there. There is a soft breeze blowing and the leaves of the trees fluttered along with it. Yes, it was a fine day.

Because it was already lunch time, some students opted to have their meals outdoors. A handful of teachers decided to bask in the sun's warmth as well. Many had played games from their childhood despite their current age. A game of tag was ensued. Indeed, this was one of the best school days their school had.

Unfortunately, Matthew wasn't there to enjoy it. Here he was, stuck in his room, several shades paler than normal and sick as hell. He was tucked in quite lovingly by his mother and fed slowly by his father. His parents had taken a day off of work to look after their child.

"You guys didn't have to stay…" Matthew muttered, voice hoarse and more silent than before, "It's just a bad case of… food poisoning."

"All the more reason to stay," his father huffed as he wiped his son's mouth, "Seriously, _mon fils_, what did you eat yesterday? You come home drenched in sweat and the first thing you do is puke your guts out."

Mrs. Williams sighed and caressed Matthew's cheek, "Don't eat random food, dear. You know you have a weak stomach."

Matthew's heart cringed. He hated lying to his parents – he hated lying in general. It was true that his stomach felt bad but he was sure food poisoning was not the reason. In fact, he had barely eaten anything except for breakfast yesterday.

He just sighed and made a gagging sound before breathing in again. His parents' faces were lined with worry. He mentally kicked himself for causing so much trouble. His brother was forced to go to school as he insisted on taking care of Matthew instead of their parents. He mentally choked himself for making his brother almost miss a wonderful day out.

He can't deny that he was thankful for a day away from school. Going to school meant interacting with people and he didn't want to interact with a particular person right now. A day off was definitely welcomed but he felt extremely guilty.

He nearly jumped when his cellphone vibrated… for the 23rd time that day.

"Matthew," the teen jumped again, his mother quirked a brow, "Your phone has been receiving calls and messages for quite some time now…"

Matthew tried to laugh it off but it came out too nervously than expected, "I, um, well… t-those are just prank calls and, uhh, spam… yeah, spam."

Mr. Williams' brows furrowed, "Really? Let me check." The elder male made a move to reach for the device but Matthew quickly swiped it off his bedside table. His parents gave him odd looks and he laughed awkwardly. "D-don't worry, papa, I'll take care of these myself."

The Williams family heads sighed in unison and decided to leave their son to his own devices for the mean time. Once the door clicked shut, Matthew heaved out a breath he hadn't realize he was holding. He turned to his cellphone and viewed the calls and texts he received.

He deflated at the sight; 18 messages from Alfred, 5 missed calls from Alfred.

He was glad to have set his phone not to switch to voice mail when he doesn't answer. It would have been awkward if his parents heard whatever his friend had to say.

Matthew scrolled down to the earliest message sent and started reading. The first one was normal – the usual _gud mrnin' _and a smiley. The next was announcing his friend's arrival at school. The third warned him of the bell threatening to ring soon. Fourth was asking where he was and that he was late. Fifth asked him if he was going to be absent for the day. Alfred had answered for him during roll call and Matthew smiled at that. The following messages started to sound like they were laced with worry. The latest message made Matthew bite his lip.

_Are you still thinking about what I said yesterday?_

Matthew sighed and placed his phone back on the side table. Alfred did feel uneasy about yesterday. The Canadian had to believe Alfred's sincerity here because his best friend _actually_ sent a text that did _not_ butcher the English language. He groaned and buried himself under his comforter.

He did not know how to react to this.

His mind wandered back to his friend's words.

Why hadn't Alfred tell him about his sexuality? Weren't they **best **friends? They have been together even before they went to school. Perhaps, it was his fault? Why hadn't he noticed? But Alfred had never dated a guy… has he? Maybe Alfred hasn't gone out of the proverbial closet yet. Maybe he was just too dense to realize his best friend swung that way. But Alfred had a lot of fan girls! Do the girls know? Do their other friends know? Does his family know? Does **everyone** know?

His head hurt a lot. Soon his wild imagination and headaches lulled him to sleep.

Matthew woke up with high fever.

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

Alfred felt so miserable.

Matthew has been absent for three days now and his friend has not contacted him since. He called mom (Mrs. Williams) to ask about Matthew but the woman told him to call next time because his friend is currently bedridden. He wanted to visit but Mrs. Williams vehemently denied his presence in their household for now because he might get sick too. He can't even hear the voice of his beloved! The world was cruel.

His fans seemed to have detected his misery and sympathized with him. Although he knows that they have no idea what he's sulking for, he was sort of relieved by the fact that they cared.

He sat on a desk near the teacher as usual but did not pay attention. His teachers threw him glares that made his seatmates shiver but he ignored them. Alfred was too busy staring at the phone resting on his desk, waiting for a message from Matthew. He would occasionally send another message to his friend and the teacher would frown at him again. He still didn't care though. It wasn't like he was disturbing the class.

Break times would only consist of silence, food and his phone. Though he was surrounded by friends, he refused to talk and favored shoveling food into his mouth while staring at his phone. Some of his closest friends decided to text Matthew as well but received nothing back.

Alfred felt even more miserable with each passing minute.

During football practice he would space out and only react when he was tackled by someone or was hit with the ball. Their coach would lecture him angrily but those words only fell on deaf ears.

At home his parents would do all sorts of things to cheer him up but he would always just give them a grin and leave. He locks himself in his room and browses the many photo albums Mrs. Williams had given him. He wouldn't cry though. He was the hero after all so crying was not an option. Perhaps he would cry once his Matthew returns to his side but alas! The hero must suffer first before attaining happiness.

Before he realized (he has actually, he has been counting), it was already a week since Matthew's flight from his side. He had already consulted Francis dozens of times for updates on his best friend's health. Francis would always sigh and pat him on the shoulder.

"He is still not feeling well."

Deep inside, Alfred cried pathetically and wailed out the Canadian's name. He was beginning to think that maybe Matthew wasn't really sick. He knows he freaked him out with his impromptu confession. But he was excessively desperate by that time! He has been best friends with Matthew since forever and with realizing his feelings for the other; it was very hard especially when your object of affection is giving you so many opportunities.

How many times has Matthew gone completely naked in front of him?

Alfred could not count the times he had to control himself from jumping the other. Or the times he wanted to kiss Matthew when he was just too adorable. Or the times he 'accidentally' tripped the girls (and guys) who tried hitting on his Mattie.

The affection he gave the smaller blond was nothing compared to the love he had always wanted to show.

Grumbling, he dragged his feet towards his first class for the day. Upon reaching the door, he scanned the room for the available seats. He took a seat near the back of the room. Alfred did not feel like settling in the front rows today. He reached into his pocket for his phone and gave it one last check before classes started.

He sighed.

Of course there would still be no response.

As the warning bell rang, the sounds of running students intensified in the hallways. Several of his classmates reached their classroom out of breath and sweaty. Alfred stared at the door as more of his classmates entered.

His eyes dilated.

The last student to enter breathed heavily and rested his weight on the door frame. His errant curl bounced in time with his breaths. As the student raised his head, he locked eyes with Alfred. The student paled. The final bell rang throughout the school.

Matthew stepped back a few and dashed down the hall.

Alfred stood and surprised the students near him. He raced to the door and watched the fast, retreating figure. He blinked and shouted:

"Matthew!"

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

So, I guess this is a late update? ;_; I'm sorry, even though it's summer vacation, I managed to fill up my schedule. Somehow, whenever I check my schedule, I always go: "Fornication Under Consent of the King! I don't even have time to write? SERIOUSLY?" And yeah... Sorry. ;_;

I am three-fifths through the song~ Yay~ damn it. =w= Sorry for whatever needs apologizing in this story too. Oh, and if ever there are some who also read my other story, I'm sorry I haven't updated it. The story has been messing with my mind lately and I have no idea how I should go about the next chapter. Probably because I didn't make a storyline beforehand. =w=

**Reviews please! **It gives me the strength to carry on~ wut? No really, because this story is stupid from the beginning so I really have no idea if it should still live.


	6. Chapter 6

You have no reason to forgive me. ;_; But thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites everyone!

**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers: Hetalia not mine.

**...**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

Like always, seconds ticked by mockingly for the bored students of the classroom. The teacher, ever-monotonous and probably uninterested in the lesson as well, couldn't care less even if a student fainted. All seemed dull and lifeless that the classroom was an embodiment of ennui…

Except one.

With his chin propped on his hand, Alfred stared intently at the fidgeting figure six seats to his right. He scanned every fine detail he could see from his seat and memorized them though he most likely knew of them already. Every now and then he would bring out his mobile phone and start typing a message then sends it. Alfred would smirk a second or two later after sending…

Matthew lets his phone vibrate whenever a text or call arrives during class. With every message, he jumps slightly and looks about nervously with a delightful flush. Alfred enjoys Matthew's reaction.

"_Oh Mattie, you should stop acting like that… You look so adorable_," he thought, chuckling lowly, a devious glint in his eyes, "_And vulnerable…_"

He chuckled low and husky and folded his arms on the desk, resting his head there. He didn't notice the way Matthew warily glanced to his direction but he did see the oddly deeper blush the other had when he looked away. He wanted to hug the smaller blond right then and there.

Then, he sighed and closed his eyes. Alfred did not know what exactly made him fall in love with Matthew. All he knew was that they were the best of friends since forever. That fact came with the knowledge that one knew the other more than anyone. If you ask Alfred a question about his friend, he would answer with utmost enthusiasm. The American was so used to thinking that only he would be erudite on information about Matthew. Perhaps it was that one time when he waited for Matthew to finish hockey practice a few years back. It was there that a girl said something about his best friend.

Something he did not know about Matthew.

"_I heard the captain likes someone…_"

Why doesn't he know about that? Alfred thought maybe Matthew was going to tell him later. A few weeks passed after that and he still heard new things about Matthew from _other _people. When Matthew did tell Alfred about it, he couldn't speak out his thoughts.

"_Alfred! Guess what? A girl asked me out!_"

He gritted his teeth at the memory. That day he merely smiled and congratulated the smaller blond. That shouldn't have come as a surprise. He had already been dating even before Matthew did so it was obvious that his friend would do so sooner or later. Why he felt crest-fallen was beyond him.

Matthew went out with the girl for just a month.

He never told Matthew that it was his fault that they broke up.

When his friend actually went out of his way to tell him about his infatuations, Alfred wanted to slap Matthew's mouth just to make him shut up. Each confession was hurting him. He didn't want to hear who Matthew was infatuated with. He thought if it were someone else then maybe he would listen.

Maybe he would listen if it were him…

From there he knew his affection for Matthew was far more than platonic.

(His subconscious seemed to agreed with him during his sleep.)

Of course he tried hard not to show or tell Matthew about his feelings. At some point he realized that there was nothing to be afraid of. It was all right to try so he did. He gave off hints of his affection, added sexual innuendos every now and then. He tried that stalker-ish style in classes. He paid close attention to Matthew more than usual. He ignored the girls chasing after him and chased away girls (and guys) that may or may not have taken interest on his Mattie.

Contrary to Matthew's belief, Alfred knows that there are quite a lot of people that likes his best friend. Their number is just over-powered by many. That's why Matthew feels ignored and invisible.

But sometimes his best friend tends to fade into the background like a ninja.

Alfred sighed fondly and raised his head. He frowned slightly, quite confused as to why he was all alone in an empty classroom. He did not notice that class has ended and that they were dismissed for lunch.

Matthew probably took the chance to escape.

He groaned in annoyance. How long did Matthew plan to hide from him? It was amazing how Matthew actually risked his perfect attendance record just to avoid him. Matthew purposely made himself late in classes. Once or twice, he actually cut classes.

"Did I freak you out **that **much?" he muttered exasperatedly.

"Y-yes."

Alfred hastily stood up and turned to the door. Matthew was there peeking from behind the door frame with a bashful look. The minute he made a move for the door, Matthew dashed down the hall. He cursed and ran out of the room and chased after Matthew.

"Damn it, Matt! Stop running!"

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

It has been five days. It wasn't like the **whole** world was watching him. Of all people, he should know this more than anyone. Even his neighbors barely know him despite living on the same block for more than ten years. He had an oddly low level of visibility and he could count the times he had thanked whatever heavens there may be that he was partially invisible. Still, he could not help it.

The walls had eyes; the ceiling had ears…

"_Or was it the other way around?_"

Matthew groaned, burying into his sheets in discomfort. He wanted to kill _someone_. He felt too exposed right now because of _someone_. The young Canadian recently discovered something on the internet. He knew the world today is a lot more convenient than it was back in his childhood so it shouldn't have been so surprising. _Someone _just managed to upload videos of him. Embarrassing videos of him back when he was in preschool. He could take the sight of converted film, of course. _Someone_, _**Alfred**_, would definitely keep the cutest (a.k.a. the most embarrassing) videos to himself.

But the comments left by the viewers weren't too nice for him.

They weren't insulting actually. The blocks of text were not spam either. Rather, it just flusters the blond to no end whenever his eyes skim over the responses:

_That is so cuuuute~!_

_I wanna kidnapp that kid..._

_Who else wnts to pull that curl thing?_

_Be mah brotharr!_

_I love you._

Needless to say, the videos were sort of popular. Some of the comments were left by his friends and relatives but most were left by _strangers_. Besides, it was unsettling to see so many strangerswanting to tug at your…

He blushed at the thought and covered his face with a pillow. Only a few knew of his wayward curl's 'special properties' and he didn't want people he didn't know to find out. Nor did he want people to start noticing him because of it.

It was hard enough that he had to avoid Alfred. Again he counts the days since he started this 'mission'. Five days. It has been five days since he returned to school and started running away from Alfred like his best friend was a virus.

Aside from Alfred, he also hid from his other friends. He desperately flattened down his errant curl to prevent easy spotting for his acquaintances and or unwanted recognition (through the magic of the internet).

Lunch and recess were big obstacles to him. He didn't eat his meals with his friends knowing that Alfred would also be there with them. He ate alone in the most abandoned and strangest areas in school. So far, the oddest place he had eaten his lunch in was in a lavatory.

A girl's lavatory.

"Matthew dear, how many hamburgers can Alfred eat?"

The young Canadian jumped out of his bed to face his mother at the door. Mrs. Williams, with a slight frown on her features, approached her son.

"D-do you need anything, mama?"

"Well," the woman started and flipped her frown to a fond smile, "You are close with Mrs. Jones right, dear? I just had a conversation with Emily on the phone. She told me that Alfred came home with dozens of hamburgers today…"

The teen's mind started wandering away from the conversation. He knew by years of experience that Alfred only buys death-loads of burgers when he wants to show-off or when he's depressed. He felt a tinge of guilt gnawing at him but it was over-powered by the feeling of annoyance. Hadn't he lectured the American enough? He told Alfred never to waste his money on over-priced processed meats or eat enough cholesterol to induce a heart attack.

Alfred was always stubborn.

Matthew chuckled softly and tuned back in to his mother's words.

"-lso, she said she was worried about the poor dear's sleeping habit. He hadn't slept well these days…"

Matthew blinked, "He… sleeps too much again?"

"No dear. Alfred sleeps too little, the poor boy…" the woman paused, bringing a hand to touch her cheek in thought, "I wonder what's wrong?"

"O-oh. I'm w-wondering too…"

"Dear, aren't you supposed to have a sleepover at Alfred's this week? You always have sleepovers…"

Mrs. Williams gave Matthew questioning look and the teen started laughing nervously. He couldn't possibly tell his mother that he didn't want to see his best friend right now. He excused himself to go to the bathroom. As he does, his mother tells him to go down stairs for dinner right after.

He clicked the bathroom door shut and padded to the sink. He rested his arms on its cold surface and sighed.

Alfred is having trouble sleeping? His friend couldn't be doing this on purpose… He knew Alfred, though slightly addicted to technology, wouldn't sleep late. If he did, he would definitely sleep in and be either late for school. His best friend even went absent a couple of times.

He felt his stomach recoil a bit and he ran a hand tiredly through his hair.

Was he affecting Alfred that much?

**…**

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

It wasn't supposed to take more than six chapters... But it just happened. And I'm almost at the end of the song so I guess 2-3 more chapters should do it. A-and if anyone's wondering why I haven't updated... I procrastinated/nuked. Also, summer is ending soon for me (two weeks left, to be exact). Some of you are just starting summer vacation, right? ;_; And I'll be in my last year of high school this school year... So... I'm also preparing for college now. ;_; Damn it.

Again, sorry for all the grammar, spelling and other things that need apologizing.

**Please review! **The story will continue... I guess... but since I tend to abuse my final weeks of summer, I might end up not writing for another long period of time. So, help remind (read: threaten) me? A-and so I'll know how to end the fic. You know, if you guys want it to end badly or not... Tell me, okay?


	7. Chapter 7

I am so sorry. But here's the next chapter~ Thank you for the reviews, favorites and story alerts!

**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers: Hetalia not mine.

…

* * *

><p>Matthew arrives late for school today. Surprisingly, it is not because he is desperate to avoid his best friend at all costs. But he believes that his teacher will not notice so he walks leisurely to his classroom. Once there, he finds that the door is locked. He peeked though the small window on the door and locks eyes with the teacher. The teacher glares at him and turns his attention back to the lesson.<p>

The Canadian is shocked. For once, the teacher actually dubbed him late. It makes him kind of happy but it doesn't last long – the thought of being locked out for a whole period is horrifying. Matthew peers through the window again and his eyes went wide as he noticed papers being passed by the teacher to the students. When his classmates brought out writing materials and started writing things on the papers, Matthew panics. He **cannot **miss this quiz!

The teacher went to the door and the teen sighs in relief. But when the teacher went out of the classroom and closes the door, Matthew wanted to cry. The teacher stared at him with hard eyes that were only meant for trouble students.

"You're late, Mr. Williams."

"B-but," Matthew stutters, unable to handle the situation – he was never punished for being tardy, after all.

The teacher sighs and his features soften, "It's all right, Matthew. You will be able to have your test later after classes. It's just that you have been… often tardy lately. Is there something wrong?"

The teen gapes. His teacher knew that he came to school late these days? But he hadn't contacted his house yet. "S-sir, I-I w-was-"

"Mr. Jones is getting annoying because of this – yes, he was annoying before but now he is just unbearable!"

Matthew blinked. His teacher sighed exasperatedly.

"He complains about your absence until you arrive. He ignores my reprimands every time. He would not pay attention to class. He uses his cellphone in class even though it is not allowed. Don't even get me started with the _other _teacher's complaints. He even calls me insensitive; who does he think he is? And that holier-than-thou attitude has been nothing but a-"

Matthew tunes out his teachers rants in disappointment. His teacher didn't notice him because he's been late to class. He noticed him because Alfred was irritating him. He wanted to be discerned with his own actions, thank you very much.

There was a time when Alfred and Matthew were given the same level of attention back in their childhood. Somehow, that changed when they grew a little older. The attention rapidly focused on Alfred when Matthew decided that he should study more than play hockey (he lost his own set of fans that time) until his existence became nothing at all. Alfred just laughed when he confessed that he kind of missed the adoring gazes and sighs he was given. The memory makes him want to burn his best friend's favorite blanket and secretly feed the ashes to him.

Not that he was bitter or anything.

He still felt like punching Alfred though.

The teacher continued to rant on about his friend. The miffed Canadian simply crossed his arms and waited for the elder to shut up. When it seemed like the teacher has no intention of doing so, Matthew says 'fuck it' and leaves the teacher to complain alone in the hallway. He doesn't feel like going to class anymore.

Matthew enters the library and chose to mope in the farthest corner of the book haven. He digs for his textbooks and notes in his bag and dumps them on a table. For some reason, a photograph flutters out of one of his books and down to the floor. He cocks his head to the side and frowns at the fallen object. Since when did he put a photograph there? Matthew bends down to pick it up and bites his lip at the sight of the photo: It was a photo of him and Alfred where the latter looked like he jumped up from behind the former to tackle-hug him. Matthew feels nostalgia wash over him and sighs like he really misses the other. It was like one of those cheesy noontime drama shows – like when the girl notices a framed photograph that had her and her boyfriend together, smiling as she is held in those strong arms. Then the girl starts to cry and hug the frame while wailing out the name of her beloved like it was all her fault…

Then he paled and shoved the photograph into the bottom of his bag. That was uncalled for, really. He swore that he never placed the photo in there. Besides, he never kept photos of him and his best friend – that was Alfred. And why was he comparing himself to a tragic female protagonist?

Matthew grumbles and slumps on the table. He lets his head fall aimlessly on the table top and closed his eyes.

How long has it been since his last sleep over with Alfred?

He wanted to hang out with Alfred again, he really did. Even though the other annoyed him to no end sometimes, he always found comfort in that boisterous outlook. He hasn't cooked pancakes for a while too since his usual consumer is not there. He won't say it outright but he misses Alfred a lot.

Matthew felt his phone vibrate and he languidly pulls the device out of his pocket. He worries his lip as he sees the '1 new message' notification. He opens the message.

_Where are you?_

Matthew doesn't answer the message.

…

* * *

><p>...<p>

Around this time of the day, in this exact room, he and Matthew were supposed to be hanging out. It's his turn to be the host for their sleep over after all. He took that activity to heart every time and although his attempts to display affection started evolving from innocent bro-hugs to please-notice-me-embraces, he really means them. He misses Matthew quite a lot and frankly, it's driving him insane. Yes, some may argue that he has lost it a long time ago, but he loves Matthew, okay? He's been so out-of-character lately too.

He won't deny that after his confession he expected a speedy reply right after, if not, the next day would have been fine. But Matthew never did say anything. What were the last words he heard from him? All he got was a _Y-yes _and that wasn't even the way he wanted to hear the word. Simple questions: Will you give me a chance? Yes or no? Will you consider? Yes or no? Will you please look at me? Yes or no? Will you love me? _Yes _or _no_?

Alfred sighed and spread his arms wide on a couch, shutting his eyes as if trying to prevent tears from escaping, "Please answer…"

No sooner than five seconds he jumps out of the couch he was sitting on with an oddly determined and irate look on his features.

"That is it. I've had enough of this!"

He flips out his cellphone and types out a message.

…

* * *

><p>...<p>

He went home several minutes after the bell rang for dismissal. He did not leave the library all day and he's glad that no one found him there. He didn't bother to go take his make-up test seeing as the teacher may have forgotten about it anyway. From a window, he watched as the students quickly left the building with relieved grins. Once he felt like the school is partly empty, he gathers his belongings and leaves for home.

A day spent in his silent haven made him think. He cannot go on forever hiding from Alfred. But that was all he concluded except for the fact that he has to talk to his friend sooner or later to end this. But what will he say? He still does not know how to respond to Alfred's confession. He is still confused with everything that has happened. Yes, his friend is gay but what? What should he do? He doesn't know.

Upon arrival, he was greeted by his mother and father. He smiled weakly at them and announced that he will retire to bed early tonight. He ignored the words of worry that his parents uttered and locked himself in his room.

Matthew does a little washing and slips into his usual night wear. After closing the lights, he clambered onto his bed and felt around for his polar bear. Once he felt the familiar texture, his phone on the bedside table glared brightly. Matthew sighs and stretches his arm to grab it. After a few moments, he checks the message he received. Of course, it was from Alfred.

_You'll still have a best friend in me._

Matthew blinks at the message then his phone receives another one.

_We don't have to be together._

Matthew felt tears pricking his eyes. Maybe Alfred couldn't take the treatment anymore. All that he wanted was an answer after all and he couldn't say anything. He felt guilty making his friend feel and act this way…

He received another message. Matthew mentally prepared himself before reading. If the former messages were any indication, this next one must be a lot harder to swallow. Perhaps it was also hard for Alfred to send this message as it took a little longer to arrive than the second one. After taking a deep breath, he opens the message. He focused his eyes on the glaring screen until the text was sharp and obvious to his sight.

The tears that were threatening to stream out…

Receded like a river during drought.

_Like grilled eggplants and fish paste. _The message said.

"W-what?" Matthew muttered. What does eggplants and fish paste have to do with anything? "Way to ruin the moment, Al."

And here he was thinking he that his best friend was in tears because of him. He really shouldn't have cared. Matthew huffed and replaced his phone on the bedside table after turning it off. He found his bear again and hugged it close. He felt guilty for being so cowardly yet felt stupid for feeling because seriously, **fish paste**? He knew Alfred was extremely random at times and his timing sucked but this is the first time he felt like throttling the other for being so – for lack of better word – stupid. He turned and buried himself under his comforter. Never mind feeling sorry, he'd rather choke the American.

Soon his morbid thoughts of death by suffocation lulled him to sleep.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Again, I am so sorry. I have senior high school schoolwork and college entrance exam reviews (I just finished taking my first entrance exam several days ago, I still have three entrance tests to go) as well as family issues. WAAAHH. But this story is almost over, yeah? The next chapter will be the last. Sorry if this chapter does not suffice. Sorry for the grammar, spelling, other mistakes. My grammar is just horrible these days JUST WHEN I NEEDED IT MOST (what with all the entrance exams and shit).

Thank you for following this story guys! I hope the ending will make you all happy. I promise the last chapter will be out sooner. And if you guys are also reading my other story… I'll get to it. I promise. Also I'll tell you guys what the song is now. It's called **This ****Guy's ****in Love with You ****Pare **by **Parokya ni Edgar**. Again, the song is in my language so only a few of you would understand it. I wouldn't know of a site where the English lyrics are posted but basically the song goes almost like how this story goes (minus the angsty parts). If you want, I can write a translation of the song for you.

**Please review!**

**EDIT: **Oh God, guys. MY GRAMMAR IS TERRIBLE. What the hell is wrong with me? Help point out my mistakes okay? I need to work on my grammar in preparation for my second entrance test (AND IT'S FOR MY DREAM UNIVERSITY TOO). Please?


	8. Chapter 8

Oh God, it's the final chapter~! Not really/shot. Well, thank you for reading everyone! Thank you for the favorites, alerts and reviews too!

**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers: Hetalia not mine.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

The night was cool and dry. The sky showed no sign of condensed water vapor but there was no moon. The night was dark. It was pitch black outside save for some street lamps and a few lit lights seen from houses' windows. Even the stars were out of sight which is typical of an urban area. In this neighborhood, no cars drove back and forth during the evening especially now that it is nearing midnight – people may have gone to bed already or are just cooped up in their living rooms. No living soul was seen walking around the place.

That is why Alfred's journey to his best friend's house tonight is the worst he had yet. Dark nights weren't always this scary to Alfred. He's just absolutely sure that there are evil spirits lurking in the trees or the bushes. He wouldn't want to meet any one of those ever in his life time. What if a ghost starts chasing him with a butcher's knife? That wouldn't be good.

So he ran to his destination as fast as he could while trying to ignore the ominous sounds of the night around him.

Let's just say running with your eyes closed is not a smart idea during a moonless night.

Now here is Alfred F. Jones, standing on the Williams' front yard, dusty and scratched from his little scuffle with the prickly bushes of some random lawn and eyeing the abode. How he managed to climb up the gates of the house is a mystery. He walked around to the wide garden behind the house and scanned the side of the house facing it. Once his eyes skimmed over his target – a window on the second floor – he took a deep breath a walked right under it.

Alfred was no expert in climbing windows but this climbing this particular window is his expertise. At first, he dragged a ladder from his house to get to the window. Later he learned how to scale the wall of the abode. He doesn't infiltrate Matthew's house that often to learn how to scale walls though. Sometimes, during school breaks, he would give his best friend surprise visits and enjoy the shocked expression of the boy whenever he wakes up to another boy in his bed. Although it was hilarious before, Alfred feels that it is quite awkward to sneak into Matthew's bedroom these days – what with his affection for the other and all.

Matthew was just too exposed sometimes – most of the time actually. Alfred gave a slight smirk but immediately shook it off.

"_Climb the wall first, Alfred._" He thought to himself, "_Climb the wall..._" Alfred neared the wall where Matthew's bedroom window is attached and felt for the right places to secure his ascent. Taking the first lift, doubts rushed into his head. He was here to talk to Matthew. He knows – and he is sure Matthew knows as well – that this grand game of hide-and-seek with a hint of a game of tag has to end. This is his last resort. "_Here goes…_"

Alfred finally reached the window and settled himself on the wide window ledge. He peered through the dark glass and nearly fell when a random cat started mewling from somewhere. Then a dog started barking and a swift gust of wind made Alfred all the more terrified of the night. Fuck bravery, he wants to go in now!

Alfred started tapping the glass to rouse his friend from sleep.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

"_Mattie~! Do you want to play dress up?_"

"_Sure… B-but Alfred… Those are for girls…_"

"_I know right? They'll look good on you!_"

"_What? No! I don't want to wear dresses!_"

"_Come here!_"

"_No!_"

_Little Matthew started running away from his friend. Alfred seemed adamant on having his friend wear the frilly dresses but being a little boy, Matthew refused to play along. Although he would always play whatever game Alfred would suggest, Matthew does not want to damage his masculinity even as a child. So he kept running and running and soon he felt himself change ever so slowly but surely morphing into his current body._

_Soon he realized that not only he had changed but also his best friend who was still chasing him, clothing in hand._

"_C'mon, Mattie! You'll look good in these!" Alfred insisted, trying hard to look innocent._

_Matthew stopped on his tracks and turned to face Alfred, "No." he said as he crossed his arms, "Put those away now!"_

"_You stopped running?" Alfred asked – walking slowly toward the other and smirked once a few inches away, "Bad idea, Matthew."_

_And then he was tackled. He doesn't know if the other managed to remove his clothes quickly enough (he doesn't know if he's already naked) but somehow, the lights suddenly went out and Alfred whimpered._

"_M-Mattie… What h-happened to the lights?" Alfred stuttered. A shrill shriek of some woman resounded._

"_Al-"_

"_W-w-what was that? Mattie!"_

"_It's oka-"_

"_N-no! Mattie, open u-up!"_

"_What? But Al, you're already her-"_

"_O-open up, p-please! Let me in! It's t-too scary out h-here!"_

"_Alfred…"_

…

…

"Alfred…" Matthew murmured in his sleep, still oblivious to the pleas of his frightened friend outside his window.

"Mattie! Please, open the window! I'm begging yo- Oh my God, what was that? Was that a- Oh shit, Mattie! Open up! Open up!"

Mattie just tossed and turned in his bed and snuggled into the blanket, "Shut up, Al… There are no ghosts…"

"I swear that shadow just moved! Mattieeeee!"

With a few more forceful taps on the glass, Matthew finally jolted up from bed. "Who's there?" he said threateningly as he held a pillow defensively as if it was a deadly weapon, "Speak!"

"Mattie, let me in!"

"A-Alfred?" asked Matthew while he looked for where the voice came from. Upon sight of the other, he gaped. "What are you- go home!"

"B-but, I need to talk to you! And I think someone is watching me! Let me in!"

Matthew sighed exasperatedly but refused to make any move to open his window, "Of course someone would watch you. You're basically trespassing. At night." he snarled and pulled his curtains to a close. Alfred whined louder.

Normally, like old times, he would just give in and let the other get inside. Sometimes he even left the window open just to please the other. Presently, however, he **still** doesn't feel like confronting or for this case, being confronted by Alfred.

And he's quite annoyed and confused with the random mention of eggplants and fish paste.

"Mattie, please? W-we need to talk…"

"You're just scared. Go home." He whispered to himself but somehow was heard by the other and was answered rather seriously.

"Matthew. I know you don't want to see me just yet but I can't take it anymore. I have to talk to you." Matthew remained quiet. He hid himself under the blanket too. Alfred just sighed, "I'll break the window then." There was a loud bang on the window and Matthew flinched. The second one made an odd rattling sound and he thought the window would give so he panicked.

"Wait!"

Without a second he opened the window and Alfred went tumbling into the room. A breath of relief left the trespasser, "Finally! I thought the shadow might stab me before I could get in!"

"I knew it. You were just afraid." Matthew scowled, looking quite embarrassed now that he realized what letting his friend in meant. This night won't end well…

"No… Well, okay I _was _but that's not the point!" the other defended. His face turned serious and he grasped Matthew's shoulders. Matthew stiffened but blushed at the contact. Alfred's face softened, "Mattie, I just need a straight answer."

"B-but," Matthew swallowed. This was it. Though he still doesn't know what to say or do. Perhaps, if he stopped to think about it weeks before like earlier in the library then he could have had a conclusion already. But no, he acted on impulse on that day and ran away and continued to do so until now. There's no escape anymore. "I-I…"

"Just say no, Matthew. It's easy right? All you have to do is say no." Alfred laughed humorlessly. His eyes begged Matthew to give him a chance but one way or another he is convinced that being together will never happen. "I love you, Matthew. If my pining for you will ruin our relationship, then I'd rather be just a friend. I don't want to lose you."

Matthew exhaled slowly as he lowered his head. He placed his hands on the ones holding his shoulders and pushed them off gently. He caught a glimpse of the crestfallen expression Alfred made – he was near to tears. Alfred had given him his decision to him instead. It was obvious how hard it was for the other to say that and yet here he was, still undecided.

"Alfred, you're my best friend." Matthew started, "I won't deny that and neither will I deny the fact that I've asked myself if you still are the friend I had before. Frankly, I think you are but just..."

"Gay for you?" Alfred supplied with forced humor. His features didn't agree with his joke at all. "I know it's impossible, Matt. Just say no. Please."

"But you don't want me to!" Matthew snapped, taking Alfred aback. "You don't want me to but I can't… I love you too, Al but it's not the same with what you feel for me. You've always been just a friend to me, a brother and because of that I don't want to hurt you anymore than I should so I-"

"You'll only hurt me more with forcing yourself to love me," He said quietly but enough for Matthew to hear. "It isn't the same if you love me out of fear of hurting me. I want you to just love me because you do," When Matthew didn't speak, he continued.

"Just say no, Matthew. Reject me. I just want my best bro back, you know? I will try to forget about this feeling. And-"

"Alfred, you're crying."

Alfred stopped to feel the dampness on his cheeks. He swore playfully and laughed as he shook his head. He hadn't thought contradicting his own feelings would be this hard. When he texted Matthew earlier, it didn't seem as emotionally painful as this. Maybe it was he didn't say them in person like right now. He laughed and laughed and laughed until the tears could no longer settle with just a fine trail of silver in the dark bedroom. He sobbed bitterly and Matthew immediately wrapped his arms around him. He mumbled out his true feelings between breaths as Matthew shushed him comfortingly.

"Mattie, p-please…"

"Alfred I-"

"_M-Matthew…_"

Matthew sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He pushed Alfred away a bit and swallowed. It was now or never.

"I… I'm sorry Alfred. I can't be… with you."

The night started cold and ended cold. Matthew insisted that Alfred stay for the night but he refused. He tried to convince Matthew that he was all right by grinning like he used to but his tears betrayed him. Matthew felt terrible. He was unable to sleep even hours after his friend had left. Alfred didn't get to sleep too. Dawn came and Alfred cursed the sun.

"_The darkest of nights bears the brightest of mornings, huh? Fuck._" Thought Alfred, "_How ironic…_"

Matthew thought just the same.

Why did it have to be so hard?

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

It took awhile for them to converse casually again. It was still awkward: Matthew felt guilty and Alfred is still hung-over. But sure enough, they started to hang out again. They didn't interact so closely like before but at least they've improved.

"Sleep over at my house this weekend?" Alfred asked one day.

Matthew was more than happy to oblige. He missed their former activities, after all.

Sometimes they would talk about how Alfred fell in love with him in the first place. Once things got discomfited, they would effectively change the subject and forget even for awhile.

Months passed and the two moved on to the next year level. By that time, they were back to normal. The only difference is the longing look Alfred would give when he thought Matthew wasn't looking. He would blush whenever he saw that but tried to tolerate the gaze. Of course it would be hard for Alfred to move on. If everything Alfred had told him were true, then it would take a lot of time and effort to forget. It doesn't help that they are still close friends but he is sure that he doesn't want to lose his best friend.

Matthew allows himself to be wary of his actions from now on. He doesn't want to hurt Alfred or make him misunderstand.

They were best friends. Actually, they **are **best friends. Matthew is certain that it will remain that way and he doesn't want that to change.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Sorry for the grammar, spelling and whatever mistakes. I still hate proofreading, you see.

And that's the end/shot. No, no… I'm sorry. It's not the final chapter yet. ;_; I made the chapter too long you see (at least I think it is) so I cut it into two chapters instead… So the **next **chapter will definitely be the last. I swear!

**Please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, **now **the story is over. Here's the last chapter, everyone! Finally, eh? Thank you for reading!

**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers: Hetalia not mine.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Matthew is busy with another research paper in the library. This time it was about the possibility of time travel. He only heard about it once a few months ago and now he's obsessed with the idea that it even helps him get an A+ for his final grade in Physics. But now he is in his senior year, the final year in high school, and he wants to end it in a great way for everyone – especially now that they are only four weeks away from graduation.

That of course is possible because he got into the student council during his third year and is still there until now. He's the vice president even. As a part of the student council, he wants the whole of student body to have a wonderful high school life and so far he is doing a great job.

He is still vanishing into the background from time to time though.

Putting that aside, he is not only working on his research paper. He is also helping with the preparations for graduation. Surprisingly, he is also involved in the planning of the Seniors' Night for… well, the seniors. The gathering is set on a Saturday before their final week in high school. Graduation is on the Saturday after the last school day for the seniors.

Matthew felt a dull ache in his chest. It still hasn't sunk in that he's graduating in four weeks. He feels accomplished with everything he has done in high school and thinks that graduating now will be just fine.

But something changed in him midway.

It was a change he'd rather not accept but his state of nature won't allow it.

"_Goddamn it!_" he cursed internally as he typed away on his laptop. He groaned as he plugged in the last sentence of a paragraph and saved the document. After closing the window, his desktop background gleamed at him. He flushed at the image and instantly folded his laptop to a close in embarrassment.

He **really **hates this change.

He opened his laptop again and stared at his desktop. How can a simple image fluster him so much? He's acting like an adolescent girl with infatuation issues… well, he does have infatuation issues.

"No!" he muttered to himself, "If I'm going to be like this then I won't call it infatuation! It's… I-It's…" there was a bit of shuffling from somewhere behind him but he ignored it, "It's-! Maple, I can't even say it…"

…

…

Two weeks to graduation. That meant that this weekend is Seniors' Night and all the preparations are in their final stages – finishing touches. Everyone was equally busy with their lives as the student council argued in the conference room.

"I told you, you should have assigned two students to be the emcees! What if the other couldn't make it? It would be a disaster!"

"And I told you that it would be fine. What could possibly go wrong?"

Matthew watched in slight amusement as the secretary and the president argued with vigor. The rest of the council ignored the two in favor of discussing other things school-related or simply chatting. He gave a small smile at the scene. He will surely miss these people.

"We'll miss you too, Matthew!"

Matthew snapped out of his thoughts and realized he had said his last thought out loud. He just blushed and stammered in an effort to answer but only succeeded in going a few shades darker than his current flush. Another student leered at him, "That's a cute face you're making over there…"

"I-I uhh, w-what?" he stuttered.

"You're not taken, right?" the student asked lowly as he stood up and walked toward Matthew, "You should at least date me before graduating…"

Matthew's eyes dilated, "N-no thank you."

At that moment, the conference room's door flew open and in came Alfred F. Jones.

"Hey, Mattie! What's taking you so long?" Alfred whined and went to Matthew, "Let's go home~"

Alfred squeezed himself between the other student and Matthew and pulled his friend out of his seat. Matthew squawked silently and managed to grab his belongings before Alfred tugged him away. The president shouted at him to come back but Alfred just harrumphed and shut the door after pushing his friend out. There were some sounds of people arguing outside and an obnoxious laugh echoed. Then there was a loud smack and everything went quiet.

Some moments later, a chuckle left the lips of the student who asked Matthew for a date.

"Well, that was unexpected." The student said.

"Not really." The rest of the council answered.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

He was still blushing even after leaving school. He is currently staring at the tight grasp on his hand that has been there since his exit from the conference room. His heart was beating fast and his head spouted incoherent thoughts. He really felt like an adolescent girl with love issues…

"_Did I just call it **love**? I did, didn't I?_" Matthew asked himself. He felt giddy with the revelation. "I did!"

"Hmm? Oh hey, we're home!" Alfred chirped and released his grip on Matthew's hand. Matthew pouted at the loss and followed his friend who was jogging up to the Williams' gates and rang the doorbell.

When the gate opened Mrs. Williams's smile greeted the two. Alfred pushed Matthew inside and waved goodbye.

"You're not staying for a while?" Matthew asked.

"Nah, I've got to work on my research paper. Still not done, unlike you." he laughed and turned on his heel. Matthew grabbed his elbow. "What's wrong, Mattie?"

"I- uhh, never mind. See you tomorrow!" Matthew laughed nervously and let go of his friend. Alfred raised a brow but smiled and leaned forward. He gave Matthew a quick peck on the cheek and ran. "Yeah, see ya!"

Matthew watched the retreating figure as he rubbed the kissed cheek. He was still blushing.

He went into the house wordlessly and locked himself in his room. See, he really isn't fond of this _change. _How was he supposed to know that he'll fall in love with his best friend? If he had liked him this way two years back, then maybe he didn't have to act like so.

Trying to forget the problem for the time being, he pulled out his laptop. The welcome tune greeted him and the desktop background made him blush again. He minutely forgot that the image was a photo of him and Alfred – Alfred pulling the other into a tight hug and nuzzling the other's hair (or neck, maybe) as Matthew smiled bashfully. He got it from his mother's collection (how the lady gathered so much photos, he still did not know) and scanned it before his mother noticed that it was missing.

"Pathetic!" He cried to himself and buried himself under a blanket on his bed. Then he remembered that he and Alfred shared the same blanket during their last sleep over... His face turned red again whilst inhaling the scent of the fabric unconsiously.

They always sleep together in one bed anyway. It was only recently that he started feeling awkward… if five months ago is recent enough, that is.

He groaned and peeked at his laptop again. The background looked so perfect. Well, he can kind of imagine him and Alfred doing these as a couple now. He really regrets rejecting Alfred back then! But it was Alfred who begged him to say no anyway. But he never predicted that he will be like this for his best friend two years later!

"Besides," Matthew whispered and sighed at the thought, "He looks like he has moved on anyway."

Alfred is freely flirting with other people nowadays. Most of the time, Matthew would see him with them just laughing and chatting. On rare occasions, Matthew is put aside for a date with someone. It's not even with girls only. That one time where he bumped into Alfred with another person still stung whenever he remembered.

Because Alfred didn't see him.

"I'm in love with my best friend." Matthew sighed and stood up to look for his stuffed toy bear for comfort.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

It is the morning before Seniors' Night and Alfred and Matthew decided to wait for the time together at Alfred's house.

"You know what Mattie," Alfred began idly while flipping through television channels, "Whoever hugs me first tonight will be my new girlfriend and or boyfriend."

"W-what?"

Alfred scowled at the boring channels and settled for some cartoons. "I mean, I haven't had a proper relationship since, you know, and I want to be committed to someone too."

"Don't you think that is too risky?" the other said while trying not to stare at Alfred but instead at the television, "Anybody could h-hug you. What if the person was old?"

"Age doesn't matter, Mattie." Alfred answered like he was stating fact. "That's just my plan. Whoever hugs me first gets me. Ha, don't you think it's exciting?"

"Whatever, Al."

Alfred just shrugged and continued to watch television. Despite his dismissive answer, Matthew is in a whirlpool of worry. Just one hug and Alfred will be taken away by someone else. Can he stand watching some random person walk up to Alfred and hug him? To others, it may seem normal but really, Matthew might burst into tears once someone wraps their arms around his best friend. He can't keep an eye on Alfred all night as to prevent any hugging because he's part of the student council. He has to be running around the place for his responsibilities.

Man, he feels like crying.

"Earth to Matthew Williams? Hello~" Matthew blinked and barely held himself in place when he realized that Alfred was just a few centimeters away from his face. He fought hard not to look so flustered. "You okay, dude? Anyway, let's go upstairs and plan our outfits."

"Planning our outfits?" Matthew scoffed in an effort to cover his mini-panic attack, "Isn't that something a g-girl would do?" he cursed in his mind when he stuttered but the act seemed to work as Alfred spluttered in reply.

"It's our last year, man! We've gotta look our best 'til the end!"

Without any consideration, Alfred pulled Matthew from his seat and dragged him to his bedroom. After closing the door, he opened his closet and pulled out several suits. "Okay, we could mix-match these shit here and make them awesome. Now strip."

"W-what? Why do I have to?"

"You'll be the model!" Alfred beamed and stomped toward his friend with a maniacal grin, "Shall we start?"

"G-get away from me!"

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

Matthew was beyond embarrassed. So Alfred saw him naked for the first time in a long time. Big deal.

"_It **is** a **big deal**!_"

It was an awkward experience and it took all of Matthew's reserve not to over-react whenever Alfred brushed a sensitive spot or two or three… maybe all of them but that's not the point. Getting compliments as he dressed wasn't helping either. It was either he blushed too much or he stuttered like a broken radio. Once they had finally chosen their clothes, they cleaned up a bit, dressed and left the house.

And now they are in front of the school entrance.

He has a bigger problem than his little exposure to Alfred now.

Matthew watched the growing crowd outside of the school as the seniors waited for the doors to open. For now he felt relieved that his best friend is still standing beside him. The problem will be later once the event starts. Actually standing here already poses as a problem since anyone could just tackle Alfred and that's the end of it.

So he tries to drag the chances of Alfred getting a hug down for now.

"The student council is allowed to enter earlier than everyone. Do you want to come in with me, Al?"

"Yeah…" Alfred drawled out absentmindedly. He tries hard not to stare at Alfred as the other fixed his outfit. It must be surprising to know that Alfred came to Seniors' Night without a date but it only relieves him that he did. When Alfred turns to him and grins, Matthew swore his heart skipped a beat, "I don't wanna squeeze in with everyone later. Does that mean I get to eat first too?"

Matthew just shook his head and went ahead. Alfred followed him after whining. It was more or less an hour until the organizers push the doors open and usher the seniors into the gymnasium where the gathering will be held.

The gymnasium was absolutely fantastic. It doesn't look like a gymnasium anymore too. It could pass off as a big hotel chamber or some fancy shit like that. Matthew smiled at sight – he had worked hard for this to happen, after all. The food was already set. Music was blaring from the speakers as well as some person's voice to test the sounds. Finishing touches on the tables are being placed. Alfred was amazed at the sight but mostly because the food. They looked expensive for some reason and he asked his friend how much it cost. Matthew just laughed but didn't tell him.

Soon the gymnasium doors were pushed open and slowly, the seniors entered the area. There were sounds of appreciation and glee as expected and the music shifted from soothing to somewhat lively. The chatter of excited students ensued and the music started thumping louder. Everything was going as planned.

Matthew felt very happy.

Until he spotted Alfred with a girl.

The girl stretched her arms open as if to welcome his friend in her arms. Alfred laughed and made a move to embrace the girl. Matthew watched and almost dashed to go in between them to avoid contact. Luckily the girl's date, he presumed, came along and pulled the girl away playfully albeit a bit possessively. He sighed in relief.

This was going to be difficult.

Somehow fate decided to play with poor Matthew and let him suffer the sight of his friend being almost-hugged by whomever. He wanted to slap himself for being paranoid. Somehow this cycle of panic and relief repeated itself frequently enough that Matthew was unable to concentrate on his tasks. This continued until it was near the end of the event and he thought that he could finally breathe easily.

Fate decided to bully him some more.

Out came another random senior that animatedly skipped toward his best friend. Matthew was on the stage installed in the gymnasium for the event, helping the emcees arrange a few things for the final segments of the night. His eyes followed the scene with great intensity that he thinks he looks ridiculous on stage right now.

The random senior called out Alfred's name and the teen instinctively twisted to see who called. Alfred smiled brightly as usual and waved cheerfully. Then the usual: the random student opened his arms and started walking faster toward Alfred as if to tackle him.

Matthew scanned the surroundings of the two for any distractions.

There were none.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Matthew muttered silently. He continued to watch the two and stood horrified when Alfred started advancing towards the other as well. "Stop moving, stop moving!"

Of course he wasn't heard.

The two only are now only several steps away from each other. Matthew fidgeted as he stood and wrung his hands around nervously. He prayed to whatever heavens there may be that a lone ice cube was on the floor so that one of them might slip. He hoped that blah blah line would hurry and cut in between them. He hoped someone would call the other so that they wouldn't come in contact. He just hopes Alfred would deny the gesture.

"Is everything done here?" one of the emcees asked, Matthew shook his head despite knowing that everything was ready. "Well hurry up! We gotta run!"

"R-run?" Matthew stuttered out.

"Yes, Matthew, run!"

"O-okay!"

"Good, 'cause we don't want any dela- Where are you going? Hey!"

He ignored the calls and jumped off the stage and _ran_. If nothing is going to stop those two then he might as well do it himself. He lets the selfish side on him take over and sprints to his target. He had established that he's in love with his best friend. He knows that he might not have a chance anymore. He doesn't feel like giving Alfred away with just one hug though.

He easily avoided people in his way. He dodged hands, arms and feet that seemed like they were aimed at him. He smiled when he realized the he was almost there when some other senior popped out in front of him and they collided.

The senior toppled over and fell on someone rather harshly. Matthew let out a litany of apologies as he helped the other stand up from his fall. Once up, he pulled the other one who was crushed under up as well. Matthew looked mortified when he realized what he had done.

Why the hell did he stop?

Matthew felt tears prick his eyes. Well, it's too late now. If he went to Alfred now, his friend would probably introduce him to his new girlfriend, boyfriend, whatever. He lowered his head and walked away slowly.

"Mattie?"

Matthew jerked his head to see who called. He flushed, recognizing the person, and rubbed at his eyes. Alfred materialized in front of him after he removed his hands from his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-you didn't h-hug him, d-d-did you?"

Alfred blinked, "Didn't get to. He got squashed by someone before we could… Matthew, what's wrong?" Before Alfred could ask any more, Matthew threw his arms at his friend and held him tight. Alfred gasped at the sudden grip and slowly, comprehension dawned at him and he smiled. Tentatively he wrapped his own arms around Matthew and once in place, Matthew hugged tighter.

Alfred's smile looked extremely stupid but it simply reflected delight. He hadn't expected this to happen… Well…

"I didn't think my plan would actually work." Alfred meant to say that to himself but it ended up slipping out of his lips. The body pressed to his chest stiffened and he started laughing nervously. "W-well, what I meant to say is-"

"You knew?" Matthew shouted as he released Alfred, drawing attention from those nearby. He coughed and lowered his voice, "What plan?" he snarled.

Alfred sighed but grinned, "You didn't think I'd actually give up after one rejection, did you?" Matthew spluttered and he laughed obnoxiously as he pulled the other into another embrace. "The hero always gets the girl, Mattie! It's actually boy for this case, but whatever!"

"Y-you… What the hell! You lied!"

"I didn't mean to." Alfred shrugged, "I meant to give up when you finally said no. But then you started acting weird and I still love you, you know? Plus I saw the background on your laptop."

Matthew blushed but looked absolutely furious.

"Nice choice, by the way~ I have that one in my collection too!"

"I told you to throw them away!"

His best friend's grin never left his face. It doesn't seem like the other would let go of him any time soon either. Matthew exhaled and rests his head on the other's chest. He chuckles as well at the feeling of a quick heart beat under his forehead.

"How did I ever fall in love with you?"

"'cause I'm hot and good-looking," was a quick answer and he laughs louder, "I'm just telling the truth!"

Matthew nodded against him, "I'm sorry for hurting you."

Alfred smiled softly and hugged a little tighter. He didn't plan on pulling through with the whole 'hug-me-gets-me' thing in the first place. He wasn't sure if Matthew really felt the same way so he made a bet with himself. If it didn't work, then he'll just have to give up for real this time. However it did work. So what now?

"What now?" Matthew snapped him out of his thoughts, "First hug gets you, remember?"

"Well, that just makes me feel gay!" Alfred chirped. Matthew looked confused.

"But you are gay."

"Gay could also mean happy!"

Matthew blinked and started laughing. "Yes, Al. You're happy _and _gay."

"And so are you." Alfred added with another smile. Matthew couldn't agree more.

…

* * *

><p>…<p>

I couldn't think of any other way to end it. xP So I added the last line of the song (_And he's happy~ and gay~ yeah yeah yeah nanananana**/shot.**_) I'm so sorry. ;_; While writing the last part, I wanted to add more angst. But then the story will never end if I did. But yeah… I'm so sorry for the spelling, grammar mistakes. Yes, I still hate proofreading.

Thank you for reading though! I'm sorry for updating late all the time.

**Thank you!**


End file.
